I Lived
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: All she wanted was a family. To live. To laugh. To love. To have the life that was denied to her. When someone accidentally watches her tape Samara finds herself catapaulted to a distant worlds, a distant land, and a chance at the happiness she never have a chance to experience. A chance to live and be something...more. NarutoxSamara. Inspired by the events of the Ring 2. Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just watched the RING 2! A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for Samara. She just wanted a mommy. A parent, if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate. I also credit 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 for some of the words and the marvelous inspiration that he/she bestowed upon me!**

**Anywho, this oneshot was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and until people say otherwise it is just that, a ONESHOT. So flamers stop flamming! Now, as to what you think of it...**

**...I'll leave to you, dear readers, to decide if it should be continued. Off we go!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

_"Why do they hate me? Why? WhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY?! I don't want to be alone anymore...I just...want..._

_~?_

**Papa**

Dark and cold. Why did she do this to me? I've asked myself that everyday since I was put in this prison. Even now as I'm no longer living. Here I sit. Waiting. Waiting for another unsuspecting soul to watch it. The video. My video. My cry for help across entire world, entire dimensions. But part of the bargain is that they watch it. Then I kill them seven days later. A terrible thing for them. But everyone must suffer. It won't stop.

_I want it to stop._

Someone helped me, once. She wasn't afraid of my curse. Yes that's what it is. A curse. Rachael knew how I felt. I thought she would let me love her. That she would be my mommy. But just like the mothers before she betrayed me.

I think of her betrayal as I sit in the well. Cold. Wet. Alone. I hug myself and tears fall down my ghostly face. My black hair fanned out around me in the water. After I died I only lived in cold and darkness.

I just want a mommy who will love me. Maybe a daddy, even. I don't want to be alone anymore.

I felt it. Someone's time was up. Their seven days. I sighed and gripped the wall. I pulled myself up and climbed. Not feeling or thinking. When I kill it's like I'm a hollow being. Nothing matters. Just that someone was going to die. Because they failed at spreading my curse. My cry for help. I pull myself out of the well and stare ahead. I can see him. A young man of about eighteen years. Older than me. Whiskered cheeks. Blond hair. Bright blue eyes. He stared wide-eyed at me. They always stared.

I walked forward.

As I got closer he frowned, mildly concerned. But he didn't scream. Why didn't he scream? He just stared at me, confused. Baffled. He didn't scream. Even when I raised my arms. Reaching. Imploring. _Don't run away,_ I thought at him, unable to speak. That was what the others did. That was why they died, scared to death. But he didn't run away. Closer now, my fingertips brushing the wall of static that separated me from this world-a wall, a barrier keeping me out. Trapping me. Imprisoning me.

And then I stepped through.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto hadn't been expecting her to crawl out of the television.

Naruto froze, every muscle in his body clamping down, refusing to move as she stalked toward him, arms outstretched. Then she stepped through the screen, through the static, crawling out of the television as though it were no more than a wall of water, easily traversed. Part of him gibbered madly at the sight, the other...well, it didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. He flinched slightly when she flopped onto the wooden floor of what used to be his bedroom, lying sprawled in a puddle of water.

"What in the world...?"

Emboldened by his words, she jerked herself upright in stiff, awkward motions. Pinning him to the wall with...with _what?_ Her eyes. He caught just a glint of something behind her wet hair...taunting him.

Strangely enough he couldn't bring himself to feel fear; there was only confusion. Who was she? What did she want with him?

It seemed so stupid looking back now; all of this had begun with that damned tape they'd found in the archives. That, and boredom.

Kiba, being iba dared him to play the video. But there was something odd about it. He'd vehemently insisted that, if you didn't get someone else to watch it after seven days...you died. Seemed he was right. His fingers twtched, summoning a thread of chakra. Seconds later a rasengan circled in his lone hand, the spiraling sphere hummng warily as he stared down the strange girl. If she planned to attack him, she'd find herself in for a most unpleasant surprise.

The girl looked at him, as though not entirely sure of what to do. Naruto couldn't tell what she was thinking; try as he might, he simply could not see her face underneath all her hair. Then, as though summoned by that very thought, the ebon tresses parted, revealing the most beautiful creature he'd seen in a long time. His heart skipped a beat. There was nothing monstrous about that face; a visage that had been submerged in water for all those years, pale, smooth, and so very...young. She smiled at him, a small, tentative thing, hesitant and confused.

_**"Why?"**_ when she spoke, her voice rooted him; the words hauntingly soft yet strange and alien; as though another were speaking with her. Through her. Naruto coughed, momentarily taken aback. The Rasengan in his hand sputtered and died, guttering out as he lost focus and control. A small, nervous smile plucked at his cheeks.

"Why...what?"

_**"Why aren't you afraid of me?"**_

Naruto considered it for a moment; pondering his answer. Afraid. Why wasn't he? He'd fought against madmen who tormented others for their amusement. Orochimaru. Pein and Kaguya, to name a few more. Over the last year, he had seen war, death, destruction and loss. Crushed a living Goddess and sealed her away, redeemed his friend, and lost his arm, eking out a bitter victory at the very last. He'd suffered the pain of losing a eye as well, dealing with potential blinding...until Sasuke had torn the Rinnegan from his own face and forced Sakura to implant it in him.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto had seen humanity at its darkest...and brightest. He housed the chakra of demons who made the lords of the underworld look tame by comparison. By contrasts, this young, ghostly girl was no more than an ant to them. To him.

"I guess you just don't seem very scary to me, is all." he shrugged. "I've seen way worse."

"..."

The silence that followed was deafening, and Naruto fidgeted restlessly in it, painfully aware of the water still soaking into the hardwood floor of his apartment. Water ran from the walls now, and the ceiling, the droplets poolng together as the strange wraith regarded him. He coughed.

"Who are ya, if you don't mind me asking?"

Samara frowned, daring to hope. He couldn't be her mommy. Not like Rachael. But maybe...just maybe...? Her bare feet padded forward. When she spoke, her voice was the most naked whisper of an answer.

_**"...Samara. Who are you...? What...? "** _she walked towards him warily, as though she half-expected started screaming at the top of his lungs. Her hand touched his cheek. Something brushed against his mind, a cold tendril of curiosity. Naruto stiffened, but didn't resist, staring back at those dead brown eyes. Memories assailed her at once, beating at the flimsy barrier she desperately erected. Pain. Loneliness. Suffering. Sandess, to sorrow, to rebirth; rishing from the ashes like a phoenix, reborn in the eyes of all. Stilll she persisted. Questing, probing, testing the depths of what seemed like confidence, but was it _really-_

_"Away with you! "_Kurama snapped at her and the girl withdew violently, starting as if she'd been slapped. She gawped at the boy, wide-eyed. There was something inside him already. Something dark, yet bright at the same time. Old, ancient, and incredibly, terribly powerful. She felt horribly small before this prescence, no more than a dust mote in the eyes of this beast. It snarled and she felt herself come apart before it, unable to weather its gaze for more than a moment before she jerked back to reality.

_**"Not human. Like me."** _the words escaped her in a rush as she backpedalled.

The blond boy-Naruto, now that she had a name to go with the face-looked back at her with rueful resignation. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way, 'ttebayo." his broad shoulders rose and fell in an easy shrug. "I was never really human to begin with, But then again," A hand rose sheepishly to scratch at the back of his head, then paused, "Yer not really normal yerself, ain'tcha?" She stiffened as that same palm came down on her head, mussing her damp tresses softly. Affectionately.

"You're really not so scary after all." he said, the words almost a sigh.

Samara heard all this and felt her dead heart stir. Just a little. Like her. He was like her. Her curse didn't effect him. She could touch him without his face warping in agony, without his death. He did not feel the fear she carried, did not die from looking at her. But what place di-d she have here? She was dead. A ghost, a wraith amidst the living. She didn't belong. No matter how much she might want to. Thinking such, she turned to go-leave his sight-to depart

_**...I'll leave, then."**_

"You don't have to go, you know."

She cocked her head aside, considering him, then the static-filled screen, then him again. _**"Where else would I go?"**_

"Don't you have a home?"

Samara shook her head.

"What about your parents?"

She clenched her tiny fists.

_**"Daddy never loved me. He loved the horses. And mommy killed me by putting me in that well."**_

Nauto felt his beating heart break. "That's horrible!" a fist rose, smacking against an emptypalm. "Where are they?! I'll kick their asses!" Samara felt the ghost-ha!-of a smile pull at her pale lips. She fidgeted, restlessly in place. This boy was nice. He was kind. Not like the others. He didn't scream. Kind. So very, very kind. She couldn't stop thinking about that. Not like him. Not like... _Daddy._ An abrupt thought stabbed at her from out of nowhere, sending her reeling. Shocked as she was, it was all she could do to choke out a reply:

_**"Can't. They're already dead."**_

His eyes squinted in thought. "Oh. Well, that's good, then. Assholes like that deserve to die. Soooo," he seemed to ponder his words a moment longer, weighing them, testing them, before speaking. "If you really want to, I guess you can stay here. I just came by to move a few new things in, but-

**_"I can stay?"_ **her eyes lit up, the ember of hope fanned to a roaring flame deep within her chest.

"Well, yeah, sure. As long as you don't hurt anyone."

**_"But...I'm dead."_ **the words felt hollow, empty. **"_I _can't_ stay."_**

"Hmm...I might be able to do something about that." his eyes twinkled. "Just stay put for a bit. I'll be right back! I promise!"

Before she could ask what he was up to, the boy flung open the door and darted outside.

He did not return for some time.

* * *

The sun had just set when he returned.

"All right!"

Naruto flung the door open with such force that Samara physically jumped. Lights flickered. He laughed. "Relax, relax, its just me!" Looking at Samara, who had been levitating an empty desk out of boredom, he urged her back from the arch and unfurled the large parcel he'd been carrying under his arm. Tarps fluttered away...exposing a corpse. At least, she thought it was one. The stark white skin of the body startled her, as did the black hair and pale, golden eyes. It...looked like her, right down to the heart-shaped face and small build, bearing enough of a resemblance that it was...

...eerie.

"It's been about a year since the Fourth Shinobi war," he said by way of explanation, hurring about the room, setting various items in place. "We still had a few of the White Zetsu bodies laying about in the lab. Sakura-chan's been able to figure out we can animate them, making them look like normal, human people, and I thought to myself...

"I had to beg Tsunade-ba-chan to let me see take this, by the way." he was rambling now. "You owe me a week's worth of ramen if this works." Samara hadn't the faintest idea what ramen was, but she nodded slowly anyway, watching him like a hawk as he finished the preparations. "There." Naruto declared suddenly, dusting off his hand on a curtain, wiping away the symbols he'd drawn with his own blood as a catalyst. "You might be pale for a few days, but you'll have healthy skin soon enough."

Samara finally found her voice, at those words.

_**...you're going to put me...in that?" **_

"I'm going to bind your soul to a body, yes." Naruto answered by way of a stern glance. "Its the closest thing we have to a human one. You'll be faster, stronger and albe to regenerate. A year ago, I wouldn't even have been able to perform a jutsu like this. Now, though? It might work...

**_"And if it doesn't?"_**

"Then you'll probably be trapped in an empty body, slowly suffocating." he said nonchalantly. "You'll die, basically."

**_"But-_**

"Hold still." He raised his lone limb, exposing a strange, circular mark on his hand. Before she could protest, he pressed it to her forehead. "Not sure quite how this'll work, seeing as you don't have a body, but...here goes nothing. Now, what were the handsigns I saw Obito do? Geh, gonna be hard with one hand. Oh, right_...Rinne Tensei no jutsu!"_ Before her very eyes his right eye blazed an eerie purple, blinding her. The mark on his hand burned maddeningly, searing her, burning, then...numbness.

Samara felt herself being pulled apart, sucked inward...downward, into something. Blackness took over.

Naruto glanced down at his handiwork, watching as the blood he'd scrawled on the floor slowly drew itself up into the small body that he'd "borrowed" from the shinobi medical lab. Being the hero of the villaged allowed you to go all sorts of places, yet even he wasn't allowed where he'd gone. Indeed if this didn't work, the consequences might very well rear up and bite him in the ass. Even now, as he watched them form a small seal-a perfect circle on the neck-he wondered if he'd been right to do this. Leaning forward, he patted her cheek.

"Did it work...?" Nothing happened.

Then Samara's eyes burst open with a gasp. She leapt at him in a blur of white and black, laughing. Small arms encircled him, gripping tightly.

**_"Daddy!"_**

"Ooof! Okay! OKAY! It worked!"

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give Samara a happy ending! Sue me! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help!**

**So there we are! Samara finds her way into the Naruto verse. Just a little fluffy bit where she finally finds some peace of mind with someone who maybe, just maybe, might be able to empathize with her. Sort of like Alma in a way. Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win should it come to pure fear? Alma Wade, or Samara? Personally, I think that they're pretty evenly matched, considering the horror icons they've become. But enough about that! I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy bit as Valentines Day approaches!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly?**

**R&amp;R! =D**


	2. Family

**A/N: Just watched the RING 2! A wonderful movie to be sure, if a bit old. By the end, I actually felt a little sorry for Samara. She just wanted a mommy. A parent, if you will. Given how cruel the world was to her, and what happened...well, if you don't believe me, watch both movies for yourself. Anywho, I watched the movies. Both of them. And then I had the most curious dream. And no, before you say anything, I'm not crazy! Well, not much at any rate. I also credit 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 for some of the words and the marvelous inspiration that he/she bestowed upon me!**

**Anywho, this oneshot was born from the desire to see a happy end from the girl who never got one...and until people say otherwise it is just that, a TWOSHOT. So flamers stop flamming! Now, as to what you think of it...**

**...and by unanimous vote, it has been decided that this should be continued for one more chapter. That be this! Off we go! Its cute, fluffy, and meant to make you very, very happpy.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the conclusion, short as it is!**

_"Papa is Papa. Mama is Mama. Is there a difference?_

_~?_

**Family**

Samara's eyes burst open with a gasp, jerking upright with a gusty gasp just short of a scream.

Then she saw Naruto.

In hindsight, he really should've expected what came next. And maybe he did; but he certainly wasn't expecting what she said:

**_"Daddy!"_**

"DADDY?!"

She leapt at him in a blur of white and black, laughing. Small arms encircled him, gripping tightly. The sheer force of her tackle knocked him backwards with a loud guffaw, pained laughter trickling up through his throat and into the apartment as he slammed down onto the floor. Samara never let go of him the entire time. Not once. Her grip was tight, as though she feared he would vanish, should she let go.

No, but he might _die_ if she didn't!

"Ooof! Okay! Okaaaaaay, Samara-chan!" Naruto cried, wheezing and turning purple with the effort. "OKAY! It worked! You're alive! Stop hurting Daddy, please!" He'd said the latter in a vain attempt to restore oxygen to his lungs-and surprisingly, it worked, with wonders. Samara released him as though she'd just been scalded, suddenly aware of the fact.

"Alive." her voice sounded softer now that the excitement had faded, more like the child she was. "I'm...alive...

For a terrifying moment nothing happened; there was no noise beyond the two of them breathing. Naruto was content to leave it that.

Enraptured the once-ghostly girl stared at herself in quiet disbelief, looking down at her new body. She seemed utterly fascinated with it and flexed her hands, wriggled her soft pink toes with thinly veiled delight. She didn't seem to notice-or mind-for the fact that she was naked, nor that her eyes were a rich honeysuckle color instead of caramel. Curious, she raised a hand and gestured towards a nearby shelf-

_THUMP!_

Naruto narrowly ducked, and thus found himself clipped by the flying projectile, rather than bowled over. A tiny hiss of pain leapt from his lips, regardless. "OW!"

Samara cringed, as though she'd been struck. "Sorry, papa!"

Naruto found himself flinching a bit at that; not from the pain, but the title attached.

"Papa?" he grumbled, pulling off his coat. "You're making me feel old, oi...arms up."

Like an good daughter, she obeyed.

Determined he tugged it over her shoulders and zipped it up, the large fabric nearly dwarfing Samara's small frame. She seemed baffled by the thing, yet infinitely pleased at the same time, judging by the way her hands all but strangled the fabric of the sleeves. Naruto quietly thought it was inordinately cute and resolved to do whatever he could for this strange, wayward spirit.

Odd, that, that he didn't think of her as a ghost. Ghosts were not his cup of tea at all! But Samara...what was she exactly? Even with her new body she clearly wasn't human, she was simply inhabiting it, bound to it by his blood and her own will.

What..._was_ she?

The little ghostly girl looked at him for a long moment after that, fidgeting, not quite sure what to do. He'd given her a gift. No one had ever done this before. No one. She glanced at him, then at the coat. Back to him. Coat again. When she finally gathered up the courage to try and meet his gaze, the boy was looking downright baffled.

"You okay?"

Capricious things, these human bodies. She'd almost forgotten what it was like. Now, she could feel her face flushing, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I...can keep this?"

"Eh, sure." He waved her hesitation away with a smile, a hand ruffling her ebon locks. "I've got plenty back at my new place." If giving her a jacket could make her happy, he was more than willing to part with it. Anything to make her happy.

Water gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over. When she tried to speak, her voice emerged as a tiny croak, soft and hopeful.

"Thank you, _Daddy..._

Except that.

The words were out of him almost before he thought about it.

"I'm not your d-

His jaw snapped shut on the last syllable, as though speaking that last word would spell doom. Not his of course, but doom for the heart of his guest.

Samara was left studying his face, drinking in his expression like a thirsty, starving child. _Looking_ at him; a puppy starving for affection. _Urk. _His resistance crumbled like a wet paper bag blown away in a strong breeze. That face! How could you say no to that sad little face?! You couldn't, dattebayo! It was impossible! You'd have to be soulless!

...erm, w-what I meant what to say was I'm not your...ah...donor! Right, right, you don't know what that means, so nevermind! Anyway!" He barreled on hastily at her baffled expression-her small face scrunching cutely in confusion as he hastened onwards. Then his expression hardened. "You...you really don't have anyone else to look after you, do ya." It was not a question, merely a confirmation.

That got a jerky nod out of her. Naruto sighed, his shoulders drooping in an emotion Samara recognized. Resignation. "Maaaaaaaan, Hinata-chan's gonna flip when she hears about this." When he raised his gaze, she was a bit shocked; there was no duplicity to be seen there in his gaze. None whatsoever, in that bright, sunny smile. "Yosh! Alright, Samara-chan, I guess you can call me Daddy, if you want. I'll look after ya_-Naruto down!"_

"Papa!"

She grabbed him in a crushing tackle attack, sending him sprawling once more.

"Lungs, Samara-chan! LUNGS!"

She didn't listen, instead scooting forward until their heads touched. Her smile was pure as sunshine, the warmth and ardour in her eyes could have put Lee and Gai's eternal sunset jutsu to shame. "I love you, Daddy." she kissed his cheek and Naruto found himself sputtering all over again.

Kurama offered a soft chuckle, darkly bemused by it all. **"Oh, the webs we weave...**

_'Ahhhhh, shut up 'ttebayo!'_

A soft, plaintive growl interrupted the kitsune's reply. Samara colored deeply and bowed her head, hiding behind her hair. He almost laughed at her sheepish expression as he wriggled out of her grasp.

"Are you hungry?"

Her expression put paid to that. Naruto felt momumentally stupid for not realizing it sooner. Sakura had been terribly thorough with her work. These bodies were meant to be human; they had human needs. In short, she was probably quite hungry now, certainly after having not eaten all these years.

"Well, I really don't have any food here," he muttered, sitting up and glancing her over, her relative lack of modesty beneath the jacket. "And I can't take you out like that-

Unfortunately, the door chose that moment to open.

"Naruto-kun," a soft, familiar voice called from the night, "Are you still here?" Someone swept in, a bag bearing ramen draped over each arm. "I brought you some-

Time stood still.

Belatedly he remembered; Hinata was helping him move his things into his new place. She'd promised to bring him some dinner...of all the timing! He gulped once, awaiting the inevitable explosion of questions, demands as to why he had a half-naked child in his old, dilapidated apartment. Thankfully, none of these things came.

The heiress cocked her head aside, curious.

"Who is this?" Bless her! Bless Hinata for not overreacting!

"Samara." his ward answered, her eerie eyes never once leaving the Hyuuga.

"Neh...Samara-chan where did you come from?"

She pointed at the television.

"There."

"There?"

_"There."_

"I see..

Samara blinked.

"I don't know you. Daddy is Daddy." the girl answered. "Who are you?" Hinata twitched.

...his girlfriend." oh, dear. That smile looked a little too forced for his liking. "Naruto-kun," slowly and painfully, her pale, benevolent gaze swiveled to him, brimming with a subtle aura of menace in place of her normally staid confidence. "What's going on here...?" Danger! Danger! _Yandere alert!_ Now that they were together, he'd learned a great many things about the once-shy girl who had crushed on him from afar. Key amongst them; she did not take challenges to their relationship kindly. Even if that challenge was a child...

"Wait a second, I can explain...

"I hope so." her smile remained fixed in place, but the eerie aura of doom didn't abate, still leaking from her like a cracked sieve. "Otherwise, I won't be held responsible for what happens...

"Geh!"

The blond uttered a curse, the words emerging as soft, squelching sound. He _was _in a relationship with Hinata; they'd started dating nearly three months before, but this...it made things...complicated. Samara looked at the Hyuuga with all the severity an eleven-year old girl possessed, her wide eyes seeming to see something that wasn't there. Understanding dawned. Before he could explain the supernatural phenomenon that had let Samara to their world, the girl walked forwards. Her blank eyes regarded Hinata with intent. Empathy.

...you love him."

Hinata bristled, but refused to be cowered. "Yes." she replied sternly. "I do."

Samara took a moment to absorb that. Something changed in her. Her pale arm rose imperiously, finger pointing, lower lip quivering tremulously.

_...Mommy."_

The declaration threw Hinata and Naruto as one. Steam spouted from the woman's ears, her face turning scarlet as it had in the old days.

"M-M-M-Mommy?!"

Samara latched onto her leg in the next instant, hugging tightly. "Finally found you...Mommy."

"Naruto-kun...what is...?"

The blond sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Its kind of a long story...and you probably won't believe half of it...but...

He told her, and, surprisingly, she did.

_Aaaaaw..._

Hinata felt a slow flush crawl up the back of her neck, creeping into her cheeks, followed by a tide of renewed affection for the small girl. She wasn't entirely sure she understood everything, but the love she felt from the girl was all too real to be considered anything else. This was no rival. Just a little girl, longing for love. Samara looked almost completely normal, if you just ignored those bright eyes. There would be questions of course, but here and now, _here and now _she couldn't quite explain the sudden, motherly feeling that welled up inside of her.

It just...happened.

"Alright, Samara-chan." she conceded, realizing she'd lost before putting up a fight. "Mommy."

Kneeling, she took the small, startled girl into her arms. "Oi, now I'm just feeling left out." After a looong moment, Naruto edged over and joined in their little embrace. Samara nearly wept at it all, basking in the warmth of their emotions, the happy, giddy feeling that filled her.

After so long, she finally had what she wanted. What no one else could give her.

Tears streamed down her face.

_Family._

**_FIN._**

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I ruthlessly manipulated the plot, as well as Naruto's abilities, to give Samara a happy ending! And yes, this follows the canon pairing of NarutoxHinata, who Samara now sees as her mother. Ergo, happy ending!**

**So sue me if ye don't like it! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! And remember, Naruto is a good soul, always willing to help!**

**So there we are! Samara finds her way into the Naruto verse. Just a little fluffy bit where she finally finds some peace of mind with someone who maybe, just maybe, might be able to empathize with her. Sort of like Alma in a way. Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win should it come to pure fear? Alma Wade, or Samara? Personally, I think that they're pretty evenly matched, considering the horror icons they've become. But enough about that! I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy bit as Valentines Day fades from memory, but not our hearts!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly?**

**R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
